Pirates Of The Caribbean : The Philosopher's Stone
by Startling-Wishes
Summary: Suite du film Pirates des Caraïbes : la fontaine de jouvence. Fiction faîte en commun avec ma meilleure amie. Alors que Jack se met en tête de retrouver la pierre philosophale, il va être coiffé au poteau par deux personnes inconnues. Qui de lui ou des deux protagonistes remporta cette lutte acharnée ? Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et a bientôt peut être...
1. Prologue

Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue sur cette page ! Ceci est le prologue d'une fiction comme vous l'avez sûrement lu, faite à deux. J'espère que vous apprécierez le prologue ^^

* * *

La pierre philosophale, produit d'alchimie et de science, secret gardé par les plus sages.

Elle confère l'immortalité à quiconque boit la potion, et l'argent, transformant le métal le plus sale en or le plus pur.

Cachée aux yeux de tous, devenue plus qu'une légende au fil du temps.

Carly Handerson et Talia Meillson, deux jeunes femmes que tout opposent, la recherche depuis plusieurs années.

Jack Sparrow et Will Turner, après que celui ci est confié le Hollandais Volant à Barbossa entreprennent eux aussi de la retrouver.

Leurs chemins se croisent à plusieurs reprise, et leur destinées semblent être étrangement liées.

Serait-il possible qu'une malédiction pèse sur eux ?

Et dans ce cas, la pierre ne serait-elle pas perdue jamais ?

Une seule question se pose...

Qui remportera la victoire de cette lutte sans merci vers la vie éternelle ?

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous en avez pensé ? N'hésitez pas à nous dire tout ça en review ^^ Je sais que c'est court, mais promis, les prochains chapitres seront beaucoupsplus longs que ça !


	2. Jack and Gibbs

Voici le premier chapitre ! Je réponds à la review et je vous laisse lire ^^

**_Smithy_** : This is me thank you ^ ^ I hope this chapter'll please you, and for the translation, I agree with you, which is handy!  
Sorry for the mistakes that slip in my answer, I'm not really good at English xD

* * *

**_/PDV Jack/_**

**_ My Life, My Choices, My Mistakes, My Lessons... Not Your Problem ! _**

Le Black Pearl était réduit à la taille d'un bateau pour enfant, et nous n'avions aucune chance de sortir d'ici vivants. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, si un bateau n'arrivait pas bientôt, nous mourrons de soif et de fatigue. Il était impossible de dormir plus de deux heures par nuit, en raison de la chaleur constante ou de l'air glacial, ou encore des animaux étranges qui rôdaient autours de nous. L'île en elle même semblait sortit d'un rêve, des couleurs éclatantes, une plage de sable doré, et la mer... Une mer turquoise et presque irréelle... Mais la vérité était tout autre, c'était une terre hostile, où si la faim et la soif ne nous tuaient pas, la nature s'en chargerait. D'ici deux à trois semaines, d'éventuels bâtiments de passage devraient pouvoir apercevoir nos cadavre sur la plage.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui m'accablais l'esprit... Si jamais nous sortions vivants de cet enfer, si jamais nous arrivions à nous enfuir de cet île de cauchemars, alors il faudrait trouver un nouvel équipage, et surtout, un nouveau navire. Aucun bien sûr, n'égalerait le Black Pearl, peut être devrais-je essayer de le faire redevenir ce qu'il avait été... Et me débarrasser du singe... Il fallait à tout prix que je me débarrasse de ce macaque !

Ensuite, malgré le fait que je sois un pirate, il y avait encore le problème de la mortalité... J'y avais beaucoup songé, passant en revue tout ce qui aurait pu faire que je ne me lance à nouveau dans une quête périlleuse. J'en étais arrivé à la conclusion qu'il me faudrait partir à la recherche de la pierre philosophale. Pour ce faire, j'aurais besoin de l'aide de Will, et de celle de Gibbs, mais c'était secondaire.

La pierre était la seule chose qui m'avais sembler possible à découvrir. Toutes les autres choses auxquelles j'avais pensé me paraissaient inaccessibles, et elles n'avaient laissées aucunes traces... Contrairement à la pierre, qui avait un véritable récit historique. De sa création, à sa disparition, et après, plus rien... Je savais qu'il existait une carte menant à l'endroit précis où elle avait été dissimulée. Cette carte, simple bout de parchemin jauni par le temps, avait été perdu par les troupes espagnoles qui l'avaient en leurs possession. C'était ma seule chance de trouver l'immortalité, et dès que je me serais échappé de cette endroit infernal, je me mettrais en quête de ce rouleau bénit. Je pense que Gibbs ne m'accompagnera pas, il préférerait rester à Port Royal ou a Tortuga, tout dépendrait d'où nous accosterions en premier lieu.

J'aimerais simplement trouver un plan pour m'enfuir d'ici. Je ne supportais plus la chaleur étouffante des journées, les rayons du soleil qui brûlaient ma peau, ni les insecte rampants ou velus de la nuit, et encore moins l'absence de rhum. Une semaine que je n'en avais pas bu... Une semaine que je n'avais pas touché ce liquide sacré, ni que je ne l'avais sentit glisser dans ma gorge... Une semaine que nous étions perdus ici... Gibbs était en ce moment même en train de manger une noix de coco, alors que je faisais les 100 pas sur la plage, retournant le problème dans tous les sens. Je ne voyais aucune solution à notre problème, à part voler un bateau, mais c'était impossible sur cet île... Il faudrait en construire un, mais cela nous prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, et nous serons morts bien avant d'avoir terminés la construction. De plus, ce serait d'autant plus long qu'il faudrait rassembler tous les matériaux, les façonner, et les assembler entre eux à l'aide d'une colle qu'il fallait laisser reposer pendant une semaine, et qu'il faudrait fabrique en quantité...

Rah... Si il y avait un bateau qui passait près de cette côte, ne serait-ce que dans une semaine... Mais non, rien ne viendrait près de cette île abandonnée même par les indigènes... Si je pouvais envoyer un message à Will... Il ne pourrait rien faire même si il arrivait à le recevoir, il était bien trop occupé par son poste de capitaine sur le Hollandais Volant et par son rôle de père et de mari... Il n'en avait que faire des soucis de son vieil ami. Je soupirais en commençant à rejoindre Gibbs. Autant aller boire du lait de coco que de me laisser mourir en fixant les flots. Lorsque j'arrivais près de lui, j'attrapai une moitié de noix et bu le liquide goûteux qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ça ne valait pas le rhum, mais c'était tout de même assez bon, je devais le reconnaître. Je me rendis compte qu'étonnamment, je mourrais de faim. C'est trois noix de coco que j'engloutis en à peine dix minutes, ou peut être cinq... Je commençais à perdre le fils du temps, et c'était mauvais signe... Il fallait à tout prix qu'on parte d'ici ! Je retirais d'un geste vif un insecte répugnant qui montait sur ma cuisse. Bon, à présent, un petit tour de l'île pour digérer, et je m'installerais dans une des grottes que j'avais remarqué le veille. Je me levais en chancelant et me dirigeais de nouveau vers la plage. Gibbs me regarda partir sans rien dire, et se coucha dans l'herbe, en lisière du bois.

J'allais d'un bon pas vers l'un des pics rocheux et l'escaladais prudemment. J'y trouvais une grotte au sommet, assez grande pour que je puisse y passer la nuit, et assez petite pour que je sécurise l'entrée avec un feu. Si je trouvais suffisamment de bois sec, je pourrais l'allumer en moins de cinq minutes, ce qui serait très pratique car la nuit tombait vite ici. Je me relevais donc prestement et redescendais de l'autre côté, pour arriver dans un champs de fleurs colorées. J'aurais pu me croire tombé dans le monde de petits oursons tous mignons qui ne pensent qu'à aider et faire des câlins aux autres... Beurk, c'est écœurant.

Je continuais donc d'avancer en sifflotant et m'enfonçais de quelques mètres entre les arbres pour ramasser quelques bout de bois. Lorsque j'en eu assez, je me rendis de l'autre côté pour trouver les pierres qu'il me fallait. Je débouchais sur un champs de je-ne-sais-quoi, qui avait l'air comestible. Après tout, si j'étais condamné à mourir, que ce soit ici empoisonné par une plante bizarre, ou dans une semaine de soif, ça ne changerais rien. J'attrapais un des étranges fruits de ces étranges arbres et l'ouvrit avant de croquer dedans. C'était pas trop mal... C'était un peu laiteux, je me doutais que ce n'était pas vraiment mur, mais ce n'était pas immangeable pour autant. Je sais que beaucoup de poison ont bon goût, alors si demain, je ne me levais pas, ce serait normal... J'en mangeais quelques autres et me dépêcha de retourner à la grotte en constatant que la nuit tombait. C'est donc avec les bras chargés de bras, de pierre et de fruits bizarres que je remontais dans mon perchoir.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous en avez pensé ? J'espère que vous avez au moins un peu appréciez, la suite arrive bientôt :)


End file.
